


Skyhold's Little Wolf

by dragonyfox



Series: Bait and Switch [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonyfox/pseuds/dragonyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what? Leaving aside party gender balance issues, DA continuity might just have been better off if Fenris and Sera switched places."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic came about because of this post and i couldnt get the idea out of my head http://championshepard.tumblr.com/post/111487637834/becausedragonage-aubergion-friend-of-red-jenny

Ellana leaned heavily on the War Table. It had been a long day, and she was tired. Not physically, no, today had been a day of lurking in the War Room and deciding where to send which forces.

"Last thing before we disperse, Herald," Cullen said, and pointed to one of the map markers. "There’s been rumors of an elven ghost stealing things in this area. Mostly food, although a leather maker complained of some of his stock going missing."

"A ghost?" Ellana asked skeptically.

Cullen shrugged. "The rumor is that there is a glowing elven ghost that rips out slavers' hearts. Mostly the rumors are coming from common people. There's a handful of elven servants who swear that this ghost is a real person."

Ellana sighed. "Okay, fine. Ghost-elf is probably not a ghost. Why bring this to me?"

Cullen hesitated.

Ellana gave him a stern look.

He sighed. "I thought he might be useful to the Inquisition. If the rumors are true, he's a powerful close ranger fighter, and also wields a sword nearly as long as he is tall."

"I thought as much. Well, I'll take that one. I need a break from this fucking room, so I'll set out tomorrow. I'll take… hm. Varric, Cassandra, and… Vivienne. If that's all…?"

Josephine yawned. "Yes, Herald, I do believe that is all for today. Rest, and I'll have horses ready for your party in the morning."

"Thank you, Josephine!"

\--

They arrived in the little town where the ghost was rumored to be lurking in at about noon, a few days after Ellana had claimed the mission for herself.

"So, lunch and then a nap," Ellana asked her companions as they walked their horses to the inn, "or lunch and then hunting?"

"We should search for him first," Cassandra said immediately, "we do not know how much longer he will remain in this town. We should not let him escape."

"Now, now, Seeker," Varric argued, "We don't want him to think we're hunting him! We want to recruit him, not conscript him, right Herald?"

Ellana nodded. "Yes. He will join willingly or not at all."

"Well, I believe we should eat something other than field rations first," Vivienne said sternly, "then we can decide what to do next."

"Hear, hear," Varric agreed.

"Alright," Ellana decided, "Lunch, and then we'll figure out if we're napping or searching."

They checked their horses into the stable behind the inn, and went inside to eat.

About halfway through their lunch, Varric leaned over to Ellana and said, "Don’t look right away, but I think the broody elf behind you with the cloak and the chin tattoos is our man."

Ellana grinned. "Looks like we didn't have to go searching for him, then. Good eye, Varric."

Varric grinned back, but the expression slid off his face as quickly as it appeared. He stood abruptly, grabbing for Bianca, who had previously been resting against his ankle.

"Shit," Ellana cursed, spinning around, only to be slammed against the table.

"Who sent you!?"

She couldn't see him, but she could see her companions, and she waved at them frantically to stand down.

"I sent me," Ellana insisted.

" _You_ sent you," he sneered, "hardly. Who do you work for?"

"I work for the Inquisition." His grip tightened on her neck, and she hastened to add, "Look, we were just searching for you to see if you'd want to help us. We won't make you go anywhere you don't want to. We heard about your skills, and thought you might want to help save the world, is all!"

His hand loosened a little, and that's when hell broke loose.

It happened in a split second, and Ellana only saw the aftermath of it.

"Cassandra, stand down!" she commanded, shoving her out of the way.

"He hurt you!" Cassandra argued.

Ellana stood to her full height and poked Cassandra in the center of her breastplate. "I had it under control!"

Vivienne gently took Cassandra's elbow. "Dear, why don't we go outside to cool off?"

Cassandra went along with Vivienne quietly, but not gracefully. Her eyes locked on Ellana's and promised a long, angry lecture.

Ellana sighed, and turned back to the elf, who was standing in the corner with his sword out. One hand was clutching at his side. He was trembling and reminded Ellana of a spooked halla. Or perhaps a spooked wolf. _Dangerous_.

"Put the fucking staff down!" he shouted.

Ellana didn't remember picking up her staff, but she acquiesced. "Okay, whatever you like."

Nobody said anything for a moment.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Well, Ellana said slowly, "first of all, I'd like to take a look at that cut on your side. It's bleeding pretty heavily, and that's dangerous."

He snarled. Clearly that's not the answer he wanted.

Ellana added, "And I was hoping you would want to join the Inquisition. We won't force you to go, but if you do choose to come with us, I will protect you from whoever you're scared of."

He looked at his wound briefly.

"And I can stitch that up really quickly. My healing magic is really shoddy, but I'm good with a needle and thread."

"No magic?" he asked, hesitantly.

"No magic." Ellana promised.

He nodded, and Ellana approached.

"Varric, be a dear and fetch my kit?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I'll have Iron Lady get it."

Ellana rolled her eyes. "By the Creators, Varric…"

Still, Varric poked his head outside and asked Vivienne to get Ellana's kit from her horse's pack, and then returned inside, settling himself on a chair, with Bianca on his lap after handing Ellana her kit.

"Don’t mind him," Ellana said softly, "he's just a worry-wart. This is going to need a few stitches, however. You're very lucky you moved out of the way in time. Cassandra's very scary."

"She’s a book stabber," Varric added.

Ellana ignored him. "Can you tell me your name?"

He eyed her warily. "You’re not working with Danarius?"

“Nope. Never heard of the man. Who is he?” Ellana asked idly while she threaded the needle.

“My former master.”

Ellana's hands twitched. " _Fenedis!_ Are you serious?"

He nodded solemnly.

“I see why you were so sc- pissed off with me a minute ago…” she muttered.

"My name is Fenris," the elf said abruptly, "and I will join you, if you promise to defend me from Danarius."

Ellana bowed her head. "My name is Ellana Lavellan. It's nice to meet you, Fenris."


	2. Chapter 2

Ellana sighed happily, and put her chin in her hand.

"Watching the boys fight again, Herald?"

She looked down at Varric from her perch on the wall. "Of course I am. Have you seen them? They're all amazing."

He chuckled. "You’re just watching because none of them are wearing shirts."

"That’s a bonus, yes," she admitted.

Two war cries prevented Varric from replying, and the clang of metal on metal continued for a long moment. This round was Fenris versus Krem, one of Bull's boys.

"Maker," Varric breathed, having climbed up onto the wall with her, "those are big fucking weapons. How on earth are they lifting them?"

Ellana shrugged. "I don't know, but damn if it's not fun to watch."

\--

Fenris dodged out of the way of Krem's swing, and smacked him in the gut with the flat end of his sword. The air whooshed out of Krem's lungs, and he collapsed.

"You win," he croaked after a moment, "I need a break. That fucking hurt."

Fenris offered his hand to him, and helped him stand.

"I… apologize," he said hesitantly, "I hadn't meant to put so much force into that move."

Krem patted Fenris' shoulder. "It’s fine. That was more fun than I've had in ages. Chief doesn't like to spar with his men, and Stitches gets grumpy when me and Grim go at it."

Fenris didn't understand, but nodded anyway.

Krem nodded in the direction of his team's tent. "Care for something to drink?"

"I, uh…," Fenris hesitated, then nodded decisively. "Yes. I would."

Grinning, Krem started listing what the Chargers had stashed away.

"Aggregio?" Fenris asked, when Krem mentioned the wine.

"Yeah, Aggregio pavali. It's Tevinter, really expensive. We got it off a group of Venatori we killed. I'll even get you a whole bottle, wait here."

Krem ducked into the tent, and left Fenris outside. Their boss, the Iron Bull, gave him a Look.

"Can I help you?" Fenris asked sourly.

The Iron Bull smirked. "Nope."

Fenris scowled. "Then why stare?"

Bull shook his head, still smirking. "Because I can see exactly why Krem likes you. Also, if you hurt him for real, and you'll answer to me."

Fenris flinched and asked, "I'm sorry, what...?"

Krem emerged from the tent with a wine bottle in one hand and a small cask of ale and a mug in the other.

"Chief, leave him alone," he said fondly.

Bull raised his hands innocently.

Krem shook his head, and held out the wine bottle to Fenris. "Here, this is the Aggregio I was talking about. Let's go to the dock, away from this busybody."

Fenris snorted when Bull protested.

"Aw, Chief, you know I'm just messing with you!" Krem called, walking backwards towards the dock above the ice lake.

"You’re an asshole, Aclassi!" Bull shouted back.

Krem and Fenris sat down on the edge of the dock.

"Your name…" Fenris said, "Krem Aclassi?"

Krem snorted. "Cremicius Aclassi. It's just easier to say Krem, is all."

Fenris nodded. "I understood that. It was not what I was asking."

"Oh, you mean that it's a Tevinter name. Yeah, I'm from Tevinter. But nobody in my family was a magister, or even an Altus."

"Soporati," Fenris said.

"Yep."

Fenris watched quietly as Krem filled his mug from the tap on the cask, and took a long drink.

"You gonna drink that or do you want me to run for another mug?" Krem asked, motioning to the wine bottle cradled in Fenris' hands.

Fenris looked at the bottle for a long moment.

"You know," he said slowly, "that I used to be a slave, yes?"

Krem nodded. "I did."

"My master used to have me pour this for his guests," Fenris admitted, "I intimidated them. I never had an opprotunity to try it though."

Krem set his mug down, and took the bottle from Fenris. He popped the cork out with his teeth and handed the bottle back.

"No time like the present," he said simply, when Fenris gave him a curious look.

Fenris felt his lip twitch, and he took a small sip.

\--

The next day, Fenris woke with a pounding headache.

He looked around, and realized that he was still on the small dock where he and Krem had been drinking the afternoon before.

Only…

He was sitting on a fur blanket, and someone had thrown another over both him and Krem. Also, Krem had changed into a baggy shirt instead of his odd harness-like shirt that he had been wearing the day before while they sparred.

That, and he was awake.

"Hey, you're up," Krem said, smiling.

Fenris tried to reply, but all that came from his mouth was a groan.

"Yep," Krem said, "you're hung over. I'll see if Stitches has any of his hang over cure potion left over."

Fenris groaned again in appreciation.

Krem stood, and paused. "Also, the Herald wanted me to tell you that she's leaving for the Hinterlands tomorrow morning, and wanted to know if you wanted to go with her."

Fenris shrugged, then winced. 

He laughed softly. "Why don't we get you sober, first?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Several days after waking up on the dock with a massive hangover, Fenris was approaching Redcliffe with the Herald, Varric, and Iron Bull.

Iron Bull kept looking at him.

Fenris ignored it. He was used to ignoring people staring at him.

Ellana was not so tolerant. "Bull, _what_ is your issue with Fenris?"

"I don't got a problem with him, boss," he assured her, "I'm just trying to get a read on him."

"And you do that by staring at him for days on end?" she asked skeptically.

Bull shook his head. "No, no, that's just me testing his patience. I gotta tell you, boss, he noticed me staring before you did, and he hasn't done shit about it yet."

Ellana frowned. "Bull, that's rude!"

"I never said I was polite."

Fenris smirked.

"Ah-ha!" Bull crowed, "A reaction!"

"Alright, I'll bite," Fenris said, turning in his saddle, "why are you trying to get a read on me?"

Bull grinned. "Glad you asked. For one, you're gonna be fighting with us. That means I gotta make sure I can trust you not to cut one of us in half with that monster of a sword you've got."

Fenris nodded. "That is a fair reason."

"For two," Bull continued, "Krem has a massive crush on you, and I wanna make sure you ain't gonna rip his heart to bits."

Fenris flinched. "I'm sorry?"

Bull rolled his hand in the air idly. "Krem, you know, the kid you were sparring with and got drunk with?"

Fenris' shoulders tensed up. "Yes, I am aware of who Krem is. I meant-"

"Ooh, you got drunk with him, Fenris?" Ellana asked, eyes wide, "did anything happen?"

His ears flushed. "I- nothing happened. We just drank too much, and fell asleep on the dock."

" _You_ drank too much," Bull corrected, "and Krem made sure you didn't freeze to death by fetching blankets for the two of you."

Fenris flushed further. He hadn't known that. "I do not wish to speak of this any longer."

Ellana and Bull traded knowing grins, but let the subject drop in favor of debating the best way to kill Venatori- decapitation or freezing and smashing them.

"Hey, Broody," Varric said, sidling up next to him, "they're just teasing. It means they like you."

Fenris nodded stiffly. "I am aware. That does not mean I have to enjoy it."

Varric grinned and nodded. "Damn right. Keep that attitude, Broody, our Herald could do with a reminder sometimes."

\--

Fenris had been on edge the second they entered Redcliffe and discovered that it was under the control of a Magister.

Ellana kept trying to send him back to camp. "Fenris, if you want to go back to camp-"

"No," he kept replying, "I want to see this through."

And he _did_ , even though he wasn't really sure why. His first thought was that Ellana couldn't protect him if they were separated. His second thought was more of a vague hope that he would be strong enough to resist following Danarius' orders this time.

Ellana noticed the second that the Magister revealed himself that it was not the one Fenris was terrified of. She knew this because Fenris relaxed minutely, though he still stepped behind Bull to hide himself.

Alexius made her skin crawl. He kept leering at her while he spoke, and ordered Enchanter Fiona around like-

"Ah, just in time. Felix, this is the so-called Herald of Andraste! Herald, this is my son, Felix."

Felix bowed low, lower than his father had.

Ellana caught Fenris' eye, and he tilted his head curiously.

'This is unusual, then,' she decided, and returned the low bow with a graceful nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Herald-"

Felix swayed, and tipped towards her. She leapt up and caught him, then gently eased him into the chair she had just vacated.

Something pressed into her palm, though before she could look at it, Alexius was fussing over Felix and escorting him out of the tavern.

Once the pair was gone, she looked at the paper that Felix had slipped her.

" _'Come to the Chantry. You are in danger,'_ " she read. "Well, that's certainly ominous."

"I don't like this," Varric said, "it sounds like a set up for a trap to me."

Bull disagreed. "I don't think so. If Alexius wanted to catch us in a trap, he'd have done it here. Did the kid slip you that?"

"Yeah."

"He disagrees with his father, then," Bull decided. "It's probably safe enough to check out."

Ellana turned to Fenris. "What do you think?"

He blinked. "You want my opinion?"

"Well, of course," she scoffed. "I value _all_ of my companions' opinions."

"I see…" Fenris hesitated. "Alexius ran in different circles than my- than Danarius. But when they did attend the same parties, I noticed that Alexius was far kinder to his slaves. His son treated slaves like people."

"So, you're saying Felix is trustworthy?" Ellana asked.

Fenris nodded with more confidence. "As much as any mage can be, yes."

"Fuck it, then," Ellana decided, "let's go to the Chantry. First, though, I need a damn drink."

"Hear, hear, Boss!"


End file.
